Telling Eli
by BrookeAlex0128
Summary: so clare is a little ooc. but its got lots of eclare and some adam/oc.
1. party disaster

**It happened I can't believe it. I'm crying in my room because of my so called mentor. He was supposed to be someone to look up to, but no he sexually harassed me and gets away with it. The only person I told was alli. She keeps pushing me to tell someone anyone, but I can't do it. I run to the bathroom grab my blade from a pencil sharpener and slide it across my side. Ok I know my side? Well if I cut my wrist it's to visible. I hear my phone vibrate so I gently and smoothly wipe the blood off with a dirty t-shirt and grab my phone. "Hello?" "Hey Clare its Eli. What are you doing tonight?" as I wrap up my side and bandage it I say," Nothing why?" "I was wondering if you wanted to chill out with me Fiona and Imogen at Fi's house." That sounds great be there any minute" I get dressed in black see through tights with hearts a red tutu a shirt that says born this way rid nerd glasses and red puzzle piece earrings.(** ** born_this_way_red_outfit/set?id=33377854) I have become more spontaneous lately and I like it. I got to Fi's house and knocked no answer so I slowly open the door and all of a sudden "SURPRISE" I look around to see at least half degrassi minus the hockey heads. I look at Eli and he walks over. "Surprise blue eyes" he smirks I hug him and say "you did all this for me?" "Well of coarse my Juliet why would I not?" if only he knew. The rest of the night went well dancing talking laughing Eli linked to my arm every minute it was was 10:35 when the door swung open to reveal Dallas and Luke my smile faded. Eli looked down and dragged me too the other rom and asked" okay what's up ever since your article got published you changed. Your suddenly scarred of mike Dallas you hesitate to kiss my sometimes. So what gives?" I whisper "Asher…Asher sexually harassed... Me" Eli blinked and I told him everything from the Asher kiss to the cheek stroking to Dallas hearing me tell alli. Yep out of all people mike Dallas heard. And ever since he's been harassing me also. Eli then questioned why didn't you say anything Clare?" I choked out "you were happy I didn't want to hold you down." We talked about it then went back out to the living room. Dallas came over and chuckled well, well, well if it isn't the girl hat kisses 40 year olds" Eli spoke" haven't you done enough damage?" Dallas stated "why don't you just shut your damn mouth." Eli punched Dallas in the nose Dallas stumbled back then head locked Eli while Eli was punching him. Luke tried to join but Jake stopped him I jumped on Dallas's back and kicked him in the kiwis. Once the cops came and broke everything up every one went home. I was at Eli's house cuddling up to him he stated "you do know Asher is dead tomorrow?" I spoke I kind of expected that. We smiled and kissed cuddle kissed hugged did I mention kissed.**


	2. wonderland

I woke up to the sound of snickering; I slowly open my eyes to see Adam Imogen and Fiona. I moan and shut my eyes digging my face into Elis he was awake cause I heard a "come on blue eyes we'll be late for school." I moan and ask," can't we ditch?" then the sound of Imogen's bell like voice say " we should go to wonderland!"" I'm down" I heard Adam announce Eli said" ok let's go to wonderland."(clares outfit purple_princess/set?id=33375097#stream_box) He all hop into morty jr witch Eli got from his parents for such great progress in his mental stability. We were driving towards the roller-coaster filled theme park while Fiona ask," let's play eye spy. Ill go first" she looks at Imogen and says," I spy with my little eye something that is beautiful, amazing, delicious, and cute" "I'm flattered Fiona but Clare is right here she might get jealous." We all laughed at what Eli had said. Fiona kissed Imogen and I cuddled up to Eli in the passenger seat. Poor Adam he probably feels left out. Once we got there we started to ride rides and we ate lots of food. "I'm going to the food court." Adam said "we'll join you Fiona said. "me and Clare are going to go to the roller coasters. We all split up and started off to our destinations. Me and Eli were standing in line when some guy behind me spoke loud and clear," you're hot, what are you doing with him? "Eli turned around and said look buddy she happens to love me and I love her so just back off." What are you going to do about it huh freak?" Eli then….

Fiona's POV

"Adam shut up about the corndogs!" I can't there just so goooooood!i found the one guys I'm going to marry this corndog." Imogen laughed Adam was obsessing about the stupid corndogs and wouldn't shut up. I seriously want to slap him right now.

Adams POV

Corndogs Corndogs gonna get some corndogs!

Clare's POV

Eli then looked this jerk in the eye and said "look I don't want any trouble." The guy said "well I do !" and pushed Eli. Eli stumbled back and balled his fists and was about to swing when it was our turn to get on. I grabbed Elis hand pushed him against the railing and kissed him with passion. We then broke apart and walked to the front seats. Leaving the jerk with an astonished face behind.

2hours later

"We should get home guys." I said "yeah your probably right momma Torres will get angry if she finds out I'm not studying at the library." Adam spoke. On the way there I feel asleep with my head on Elis shoulder. I woke up to see Eli carrying me up the stairs. "Eli? " Moaned "shhh go back to sleep." "What time is it?" "6:30" he laid me on his bad took off my purple skirt along with my black grey and white sleeveless shirt. I laid there on his bed he took of his clothes and was in his boxers and laid down with me he started to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I opened my eyes turned over and laid on top of him I kissed his neck up to his ear then down to his jaw and made my way to his mouth we kissed tongue and all then went to sleep. I love Eli and Eli loves me. Little did I know Eli was gonna show me how much he loves me.


	3. aniversary and meet isabell reese

Clares POV

I was sitting on a bench with Eli and Adam just inside the entrance of degrassi. My head was on Elis shoulder, while his arm was draped over mine. He kissed my head and I looked up and gave him a quick kiss. "EW gross!" I heard a feminine yet boy like voice say. I turn to see Adam making this disgusting face but then quickly changes. I look in the direction he is and see this girl with long black hair with hot pink streaks in it it's curly like mine but all the way down her back, she's got huge grey looking eyes. She was wearing this pink and black dress like thing that was beautiful with black converse and bracelets.( emo_girl/set?id=14685019)

Adams POV

I was mesmerized by this girl I had never seen her before but still. It was as if I would take another bullet just so she could live another day. I don't know why I have this strange attraction for her but I do. She was walking toward the front desk when you hear a girl yell," iza!" I turn my head to see Imogen flying down the hall like there's no tomorrow and hugs that girl. I look at them with a confused look and Imogen sees me and smirks. She and I think iza walked over and I was flipping out. Imogen then says" Clare Eli Adam this is my bff iza." I then stutter and run off.

Elis POV

Me and Clare are at the old abandoned church it's our 6 month anniversary. And it has been the best 6 months of my life we are having a picnic of white chocolate covered strawberries, pasta salad, grapes and for desert a delicious éclair. See what I did there yep I romantic. We were talking snuggling and eating grapes and she challenged me to a contest. "Alright you ready she said" yeah" and she tossed grape in the air. I easily caught it with my mouth and shouted victory "oh yeah who's a champ" while she complimented "fabulous" I grabbed like 10 grapes and threw them at her she yelled "cheater!" and I said "man your terrible you didn't even catch one." She tackled me to the ground, she was lying on top off me and I just couldn't take it I but my arms around her waist trying so desperately to pull her in closer and kissed her with so much passion. She sat up a little never breaking lip contact and we stayed like that for what seemed like hours but in reality was 15 minutes. She started to lift up my shirt but I told her to stop she gave me a sad expression and I told her," let's go to my house she smiled and we got into morty jr and went to my house. So then when we got to my house we started where we left off I asked if she was sure and she told me "Eli when I said I was all in I meant it and I am in complete and utter love with you." I smiled and that night we made love.

**The next day**

Clare's POV

I woke up in the arms of my love and soul mate I had on my pink and black undies along with Elis dead hand t-shirt. I smiled at the memory. I look up to see Eli lightly snoring .he has his arms around my waist and I'm on his chest but our chests are pushed together. I lay my head on his chest and snuggle up to him. Cece walks in after knocking and asks "Clarabelle are you hungry?" I nod and say "yeah "she tells me she made beacon toast and hash browns and their down stairs. I say I'll be down in a minute. And I kiss Eli and I know he's waking up because he starts to kiss back. He mumbles" I wouldn't mind waking up like that every day." I smile and we go down stairs for breakfast.

Adams POV

its senior skip day so I'm sure Clare will be skipping with Eli, but momma Torres won't let me skip I know that for sure. So I get dressed and start walking to school on my way I see the girl from yesterday. Omg what do I do. Ok think cool and act cool Adam you got this. She walks up to me "hey your Adam right? I'm iza" she smiles I shake her hand "um… yeah im Adam." I smile back at her and we walk to degrassi together. On our way I learn that she likes dead hand, sleeping, double fudge ice cream, French class and absolutely loves skittles she opened her bag and offered me a pack she has sour original berry tropical and blended. And that she dislikes chick flicks, waking up, and candy bars math class mint ice cream and country music. We get along great have lots of interest together and are now great friends.


End file.
